History & The Hybrid
by Maiko Hime
Summary: A lot of people think the Son men, save for Gohan, are well DUMB. When in fact they aren't, especially Goten. He might not be as brilliant as fighter as his father or scholar as his brother but he does well for himself. He does have one subject that catches him at every turn, History. On a scholarship, and failing history he risks losing his scholarship. Can a shy Art Major help?
1. Prologue

~So I felt like Goten, the little cutie, needed some love. So yes I created yet another OC to have him be adorkable with. This OC I created way back a coon's age ago when I was in my Freshmen year of college. That was...oh god...TWELVE YEARS AGO. I've reinvented her character a few times and at even one time had her paired up with Gohan. I create OC's because all of my OC's are created from good friends, relatives, and myself from throughout the years. They're so much fun to write. That and I try to make them slightly realistic with their own issues and flaws. Like for example my character Maeve whose in my Mirai Trunks story is a recovered drug addict with severe emotional issues. Than you have Merrilee who is an emotionally neglected introvert of a young woman who doesn't have any ambition. Ellie's character is going to develop throughout the story but she is based a lot off my best friend of 20 years who is shy, sweet, and lacks a lot of confidence and suffers from a bit of social anxiety. She's also an amazing artist. This story has been sitting on my computer FOREVER and its funny I received a couple of reviews on my other DBZ story, with Merrilee, loving my work but a bit miffed I hadn't wrote anything about Goten and I had to agree. I have neglected him. So hear you go my dear! Its funny you said something I've had this piece for a LONG time. Finally I got the push I needed to fine tune it and get it out there. ENJOY!~

** Maiko :3**

* * *

History & The Hybrid

Prologue

* * *

The paper was covered in what seemed to be nothing but red. Every line he had typed was inked to oblivion by crimson. You couldn't even hardly read what he had written at all it was so covered with color now. Not too mention the giant, not normal sized, but a GARGANTUAN, letter "F" written in what looked liked extra emphasis from the indent in the paper. You could actually feel the lines in the paper from the back from the point of the pen. He hadn't just failed his history report he had imploded it creating a black hole in his professor's grade book no doubt. His professor had felt enraged and took it personal reading this paper, he had too, why else would he put so much passion in destroying it with a red marker?

"Your mother is going to kill you." Goten looked at his best friend since infancy Trunks Briefs who was stating the obvious

"You think?" Goten groaned

"What the hell...I can't even read it there is so much red on here." Trunks chuckled leaning over Goten's shoulder to trying to make sense of the mess of a report.

"I know! I mean I get it, I failed, but did Professor Hoff have to do this?" Goten asked pouting he really had tried and worked hard on this report.

"I don't know I never had him." Trunks shrugged he was currently in his master's program having taken dual enrollment and advanced placement courses in school graduating sooner than Goten. Goten was currently just a junior in college.

"What am I going to do?! It's half way through the semester. We only have like two more tests and our final. This research paper was forty percent of our grade." He whimpered

Trunks rolled his eyes at his best friend. Honestly, it was ridiculous to see the six-foot-plus martial artist and son of the universe's strongest warrior whining like a little girl. He could feel for him though Chichi, his mother, was a harpy when it came to school and grades. Goten was smart but there were just somethings he couldn't quite comprehend. Math, science, and other subjects he usually made good grades in nothing less than a "B" most times. Literature and history were his weaker subjects he usually was able to scrape together a high "C" in both courses but this history course, in particular, was kicking his hind end.

"Well if you ace the rest of your tests and your final then you should be fine, that's sixty percent of your grade after all. I'm sure if you butter up your professor than they'll let you rewrite the paper with the highest score being a "C" most of them are good about that. You can even ask for extra credit that couldn't hurt either. Also, is your professor a woman, flirting never is a bad idea either." Trunks chuckled grinning

"No, he's not. He's a grouchy old bastard whose probably, at least, sixty! Extra credit are you kidding me? HA!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, well that sucks for you. You'll just have to study your ass off and hope for a miracle." Trunks said with a shrug

"Gee, thanks, Trunks," Goten said scowling at him

"Don't blame me Goten." Trunks snapped back

"Well, a bit more sympathy would be nice." Goten shot back

"Sympathy! I gave you my best suggestions." Trunks argued again

"Well, they weren't good enough! Not everyone is born a genius!" Goten yelled this time

"I might be smart but I still have to study you, idiot!" Trunks yelled back

Both young men were so preoccupied with their argument they didn't see the young woman walking with a stack of thick books in her arms, a shoulder bag, and an art portfolio coming up behind them. The young woman, in turn, couldn't see them very well seeing as how the stack of books came just over her line of site. She had been trying to walk on the outskirts of the hallway traffic closest to the wall occasionally peaking around her books to keep clear of others. What she hadn't considered was the too broad shouldered warriors too distracted with their heated discussion to see her coming. She clipped Trunks' shoulder, lost her balance, bounced off the lockers next to her, and with a yelp dropped her books that landed with a slam and her portfolio fell to the floor flying open and several pieces of her art fluttered out. Both the Saiyan hybrids an the young woman stood frozen looking at the aftermath.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Trunks said automatically

"It's okay. It's my fault I wasn't able to watch where I was going, I was carrying too much." Came her flustered reply as she knelt quickly going after her scattered sketches and watercolors.

Trunks knelt down and started picking up her scattered pieces of art while Goten started gathering her textbooks. He was surprised at their weight as he gathered them. His dark brown eyes alighted upon the girl and he felt a smile tugging at his lips at the slightly outrageous appearance she had. She was wearing teal tights, mustard yellow flats, a faded jean skirt, a white and navy striped tank top and a teal vest top. It was really her hair that got him the most. It was a mousey brown cute in a chunky bob with a large section of bang dyed teal and she sported a nose piercing. There was no doubt she was artistic her clothes screamed bohemian, artsy, cool nerd. Her eyes were two different colors he noticed one an almond brown the other a hazel. He'd learned about this condition in biology but had never ever seen anyone in the physical person of it.

"That's fine. Here you go." Trunks said smiling handing her porfolio so she could the put rest of her artwork back.

"Thanks. Oh, thanks to you too." She said smiling a bit shyly as Goten stood up his arms full of her books. She reached for them to take the stack back but he hesitated.

"Hey, do you want some help? These are kind of heavy for you aren't they?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Her smile dropped a little but she didn't falter too much.

"No. I'll be fine. Thank you, though." Without a second thought, she snatched her books from him with more force than he thought she could muster. She wasn't exactly tiny, average size, but didn't look super athletic or anything.

"You're welcome," He said as she spared once more glance to both men before hurrying on her way.

"Well, she was a little strange." Trunks chuckled

"No kidding," Goten said smiling

"Kind of cute, though. I saw you giving her the once over." Trunks said elbowing him

"Her? I mean she was, unique, but not my type." He said balking slightly

"Oh, that's right you like Paris, big boobs no brains?" Trunks laughed

"Paris isn't dumb. She's just a little, naive is all. And it's not just her boobs have you seen her legs?" Goten grinned sheepishly

"You're hopeless man." Trunks snorted

"Hey, your last girlfriend wasn't exactly the pick of the litter either, Trunks." Goten teased

"True, but it wasn't exactly her brain I was after either."

Ellie hadn't had the best of mornings as she came to her university classes. She had woken up late, missed the first bus to the campus, than realized she'd forgotten ALL of her textbooks at home and had to rent some from the library to make up for it. Than that disaster in the hallway where she had run into someone trying to hurry to class, not having time literally enough to put her books in her bag, and threw all her artwork and books all over the hall. Luckily the two young men she had ran in to were polite enough to help her pick up her disaster. One was sharply handsome, whom she recognized as Trunks Briefs, the school star student and Capsule Corp. Heir, everyone knew who he was. The other one was taller, and broad shouldered, with dark hair and equally as dark eyes.

She realized he was in her history class with Professor Hoff but she had never spoken with him and didn't know his name. He seemed to be Trunks' friend though and had a classically handsome sort of look. As he helped her with her books though she found herself getting irritated at him, a perfect stranger, for suggesting she needed help with her books. Ellie was a bit introverted and apprehensive towards most people because well, she was different. She wasn't your classic college girl, in fact, she hadn't really changed much since middle school and her friends back home picked on her about that. She never fell in the different cliques and descriptions set by the social caste system of her peers. She'd always been the dorky, nerdy, artsy, creative person with a bit of a natural athletic ability she nurtured through hiking, skating, and horseback riding. Her mother called her her little active dreamer. Ellie hadn't been without friends she just had a smaller circle growing up and now she had moved away to go to university a couple of years ago. Most of her social engagements now consisted of her art club and a few long distance friends she video chatted with. She was content to be by herself most of the time with her photographs, drawings, and books.

That guy who didn't even know her, even though she knew he was just trying to be nice, to act like she was some helpless little girl. If she ever needed help she asked for it. Ellie knew normally the gesture wouldn't have bothered her at all it was just because she was irritable this morning in particular. She blew it off and went back to making sure she got to class on time. A couple of hours later she practically had forgotten but would be reminded again as she walked into her history class and saw Goten. She took her seat in the middle row like normal and got ready for the lecture.

Goten adamantly tried to pay attention this lecture, more so than usual but honestly, it was like the professor was speaking another language. He spent half the class confused and the other half dazed by all the dates and names. Someone discovered something in this year and then traveled back and fifty years later another someone from a different country came back and established a colony that was named after some dead duchess. He groaned rubbing his temples as he walked to the professor's desk after class intent on trying to use some of Trunks' advice. He already knew the answer to some of Trunks' suggestions but it was worth a try. As he approached the desk he perked up realizing that the girl that had ran into Trunks this morning was standing there speaking to the professor.

"Ms. Petit I was impressed with the extent of your research and the resources you chose. Your content was on point. The only reason I didn't give you a perfect score was because of punctuation." Professor Hoff, a short and bald, aging man said to her. The girl smiled shyly but showed her gratitude.

"Its no problem Professor. I understand. My grammar isn't the best. I think a 95 is good enough, I won't complain." She said

"I hope not young lady, that is by far the highest grade I have given any paper this semester. I hope the rest of your work is as good or better. Its a shame your area of study is art, you have a wonderful mind for history, have you thought of minoring in it?" Mr. Hoff asked hopefully

"Here and there. We'll see I'm only a sophomore."

"A sophomore in an advanced history class young lady," He said pointedly

"Well, yes, that too. I'll think about it sir. Thank you." Ellie said

"You do that. Oh, what can I do for you, young man?" Professor Hoff asked seeing Goten standing there. Ellie spared him a glance before the recognition passed between them. He offered her a smile and to his chagrin saw her flush a bit.

"Professor I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute," Goten said holding up his report and Professor Hoff's demeanor changed in an instant

"Oh good lord. I remember that monstrosity." Professor Hoff snorted "I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"But Professor you didn't even listen to what I was going to say..." Goten said desperately

"There is nothing to say, young man. That by far is one of the WORST papers that I have ever read. There was no subject, your facts were completely off point, I didn't even know where it began or where it ended, and your spelling is atrocious." Professor Hoff snapped making Goten wince

"D-do you have any suggestions on how I could improve my grade?" Goten stuttered

"Pray." Professor Hoff snapped "Now good day to you." with that the aged Professor turned his back on him heading to his office.

Ellie had stood in shock hearing the professor's tirade a few feet away gripping the strap of her shoulder bag. Goten sighed defeated before looking up seeing her. Ellie started quickly grabbed her books and about faced heading out of the room. Goten frowned sitting down on the stairs of the aisle leaning his forearms on his thighs. As Ellie almost made it out of the room she heard Goten.

"Ugh. This is great. If I fail this class I'll have to take summer classes and my mother will kill me and I'll lose my scholarship." He snapped

Ellie didn't know why she stopped but she did and spared a glance over her shoulder. Something in the tone of his voice probably. The worse thing though was the expression on his face, he looked like a kicked puppy. She sighed trying to remind herself it wasn't her problem turning to go once more but hearing his heavy sigh once more she stopped and turned again. She rolled her eyes walking up to him and he looked up at her surprised.

"Um. I'm sorry I stayed and overheard all that. I just was really surprised, I mean Professor Hoff is tough but I was just shocked at how kinda of, awful he was to you." She said to him

"Thanks." Was his irritable reply

"Um...if I were you, I'd consider a tutor maybe. It couldn't hurt." Ellie said next.

"Its really late in the semester. Most of the graduate students who tutor have already been assigned and I can't afford one." He said a bit more dismissively than he meant

"Oh. Well. Just a suggestion. Might want to ask to join a study group or one of our classmates might tutor you for cheap." Was her last words as she turned to leave.

Goten suddenly perked up hearing her last suggestion. Ellie had started to leave again when the idea hit him. He jumped up hurrying after her. "Hey! Wait a second."

Ellie gasped in surprise nearly dropping her books again until a large hand and strong forearm came past her and caught them easily enough and took them out of her grasp. Ellie turned looking at the young man as he grinned holding her textbooks in the palm of one hand as if they weighed nothing. "You!"

"Me? What about me?" she asked a bit startled by the sudden fact he was behind her and the quick change in attitude.

"You can tutor me." He said

"What? No, I can't," she said dismissing the idea quickly

"Awe, why not?" Goten asked disappointed at her dismissal

"I-I don't have time! I have five classes already that I have to study for on my own, and then art club. My schedule won't allow it. I'm sorry." She said and reached for her books but he literally held them out of her reach.

"Please! There isn't any other way." Goten said desperately

"No. Please let me have my books...um...whoever you are." She said

"Goten, Son Goten." He offered giving her his trademark grin that usually made girl's bashful and bat their eyelashes at him. On this girl in particular it made her annoyed.

"Right, Goten. Can I have my books?" Ellie asked frowning slightly

"I can carry them for you! In return for tutoring me." He offered

Ellie's frown deepened "No, thank you. I don't have them with me every day I was just late this morning and I had to borrow these from the library."

"Oh." Goten said a bit disappointed and lowered them to her grasp but as she reached for him he suddenly stopped and yanked them out of her grasp again. "Actually, let me carry them for you just today and you tutor me just once."

"No! Seriously give them back to me. This isn't funny." She snapped at him getting angry. She actually went as far as too jump up to grab them and Goten grinned holding them higher.

"Not giving them back until you agree to tutor me just once." He challenged giving her his playful smile.

Ellie looked at him flabbergasted "Y-you're serious?"

"Yep." He said determined his smile turning a bit mischevious

Ellie groaned "Fine! Just once. You're absolutely ridiculous."

He laughed lowering the books down and clutching them under his arm. "Maybe but you said yes. What's your name anyways?"

"Ellie, Ellie Petit." She huffed

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie, it was very nice of you to agree to help me," Goten said laying on the charm but Ellie glared at him flushing in irritation instead of embarrassment.

"I didn't Agree on anything! You blackmailed me by holding my textbooks, hostage." She snapped at him.

"Blackmailed is such a harsh word. I'm doing you a favor ma'am." He laughed.

Ellie rolled her eyes "How are you going to get to your own classes and make sure I have my books for mine for the rest of the day without being late anyways?"

"You let me worry about that Ellie. Now come on let's go." Goten said giving her that annoying lopsided grin again and walking out into the hallway. Ellie sighed hard and trudged unwillingly after him wondering how she had gotten herself into this. Oh that was right, because he looked like a pathetic puppy, and she happened to have a soft spot for puppies.

* * *

~ R & R lovelies! Or throw me a PM. Every favorite, view, and follow warms my little dork heart ~


	2. Chapter 1

~This is a complete mess around story. I'm just doing whatever I want with it. It kind of reminds me of the 90's love teen movies where the hot guy fell for the dorky/outcast/artsy girl like "10 Things I hate about you" "Never Been Kissed" etc. I LOVED THOSE MOVIES when I was a kid. They powered my little fluff loving heart! And the DRAMA OMG THE DRAMA! Goten is a adorkable...absolutely beyond adorable in this. I just want to hug him and not stop hugging him. I think Goten would be the best boyfriend, no really, he kind of reminds me a little of Peter Quill played by Chris Pratt. BTW Chris Pratt would be Goten you can't convince me otherwise and Trunks would be played by Ryan Reynolds. Goku would be Gerard Butler and Vegeta would be Hugh Jackman. Yes I have sat down with my best friend, with vodka and fireball, and we have thought this through! OMFG I have gone off on a tangent. Anyhoo ENJOY!~

** Maiko ;3**

 **History and the Hybrid**

 _Chapter One_

Ellie was just confused really. True to his word for the rest of the day every time she left her class Goten was there waiting for her to give her a book. He was ALWAYS there and the weirdest thing was she never told him where her classes were. He was like some weird Golden Retriever grinning like and idiot and Ellie could only take her book without a word and head to her next class.

By the end of the day, she was beyond irritated. She didn't want to tutor him! Besides the point of her not having the time she was still pissed off he had blackmailed her into it. Finally, at the end of the day she had convinced herself, she was going to tell him off. This was not how reality worked you didn't blackmail people into getting them to do things you wanted. You also didn't flex your pecs and smile like a knockout and hope your jock boy charm made a girl swoon. Ellie had never been that kind of girl she was actually kind of mute when it came to guys. Sure they were cute but they weren't the center of her universe.

As she left her last class she saw him waiting for her he grinned waving her over and Ellie took a deep breath and headed over his way. Goten watched and had to smile in amusement seeing her expression which was beyond perturbed. She didn't think he would be able to make it to all of her classes with her books but little did she know that he was an alien hybrid with advanced abilities.

"So? When are you going to tutor me?" He asked

Ellie rolled her eyes "Never! Look I hope this was fun for you because it annoyed the hell out of me. I am never going to tutor you."

Goten's grin fell and he frowned and his shoulder slumped "Awe! But I kept my end of the deal! You promised." He whined and his tone was beyond childish.

Ellie couldn't believe it he was using that tone and that expression. He looked pathetic. Her expression didn't budge as she glared at him. "No. Honestly, I'm not trying to be mean or anything to you. I'm ridiculously busy, honest. I just don't have time Goten. I'm sorry." she said waving him off she turned leaving him in the middle of the hall now full with students.

Goten scowled and glared his dark brown eyes focusing on her as she walked away. Had she lied to him? He hadn't seen that coming at all. It seemed that Ellie wasn't going to be that easy to charm after all. A smirk slowly crawled on his lips as he came up with a new idea.

Ellie tied on her apron stepping into her art club ready to get to work on her project a painting she had been putting together for some time. She was still in the sketching stages on the canvas and had yet to start to put the pain on it. As she walked into the classroom she looked up and froze seeing her friend, Jillian talking to none other than Goten. With wide eyes and her a wide mouth, she gasped as Jillian noticed her standing there. Jillian waved grabbing Goten's arm and pulling her over. Goten locked eyes with Ellie and grinned.

"Hey El, we have a new member I want to introduce you too. I think you might already know him since you referred him to our club!" Jillian chirped

"I-I didn't..."

"Oh yes, Ellie did recommend me. She talked about how wonderful the club was and since I have a minor in art I was wanted to kind of touch upon my talents I haven't used them in so long. I thought this would be the perfect place." Goten gushed grinning and stepping forwards putting and arm around Ellie as if they were long lost, friends.

"Wonderful! We could always use new members art majors or not! The more members we have the better chances we have of getting funding from the university. Since you know Ellie so well I'll let her show you around and get you started." Jillian said volunteering the girl.

"Perfect!" Goten chirped.

Jillian stepped away to another part of the art room leaving Ellie with Goten. Ellie quickly ducked from under his arm and shoved him away. The grin didn't leave his face as the seething brunette turned to him.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell are you doing here?" Ellie snapped

"Oh, I just felt like you know...being artistic." He chuckled

"No, you didn't. What are you up to? Why are you really here?" She said pointedly.

"That was a nasty thing to do lying to me after we made a deal so I figured I'll just stick close to you until you make good on your promise to me. You know...hang out...make a painting together. Just be the bestest friends ever!" He said in a higher than normal voice and clapped his hands together and actually batted his eyes.

Ellie felt sick to her stomach. This guy was for real! He was going to stalk her until he got what he wanted. She let out a groan and collapsed in a chair nearby. "Okay! Okay! You win. I'll tutor you."

"See I knew you'd see it my way. I'm really not that bad of a person Ellie just persistent." Goten said kneeling down to her placing his hands on his knees and grinning his infamous grin.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways please get out of here." She pleaded in a small desperate voice.

"No, I don't think so. I really do have a minor in art. Also, I think I'll hang around to make sure you don't try to sneak out of our deal again." He said with a wink.

"You're horrible..." Ellie sighed

"Awe, I think we're going to be great friends!" he laughed outright as she glared a hole in him

Somehow they made it through the artclub meeting and she agreed to spare an hour afterwards at the library. Ellie was so frustrated she'd gotten bullied into the same situation again. To make it worse Jillian seemed to absolutely adore Goten from the start. Jillian was a short, stock, and adorable short curly haired redhead who didn't have a lot of confidence in herself. She had beautiful light green eyes framed by blue cat-eye glasses and a love for all things green. Goten hammed it up too and flirted with her but it was nice to see Jillian get some attention and he was being a gentleman to her.

Ellie walked with him to the library and sat down with him and before he started to open his mouth to rounded on him with a seriousness that startled him.

"Listen up! I promised help you but you better take this seriously. This is my time that you, once again, blackmailed me into sacrificing. The first time you try to ditch me, don't take this serious, or act like an ass I'm done and no amount of begging, blackmailing, or flirting will change my mind. Got it?!" She snapped

"Whoa! Yes, absolutely. I'm here to bring my grade up I'm serious about that. I can't afford to lose my scholarship." He said and Ellie could tell from his tone that he was serious.

"Good. I can only afford a couple of hours a week. So let's meet, today's Monday, let's meet Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays at 4:00 PM and go to 5-5:30 PM at the latest." Ellie said grabbing her planner from her bag and opening it.

"Sure, that sounds good." Goten agreed to relax and smiling. "So, first things first can you look at my research paper? I want to try to rewrite it. Please don't tell me how awful it is I already." He pleaded offering up the red inked monstrosity hesitantly

Ellie took the paper and grimaced reading just the first few lines. It was like he had no idea how to put his ideas together. They were all over the place.

"Its not...horrible but definitely could be better. Look here..." She said sitting down next to him and motioning him to look at the paper. Instantly he locked in on the paper and surprised her by leaning in close all of a sudden.

"What?" he asked eyebrows knit and concentrating

"Your subject is not clarified and you started your paragraph off without an introduction. If you switch these two sentences around it makes more sense." She explained.

"Oh, I think I get it, hold on," He said and quickly scrambled to get a notepad and paper.

Ellie watched as he took the paper back and quickly rearranged the sentences on his notepad. He read over it a minute and then handed the notepad to her hopeful. "Like that?" Goten asked

Ellie read it and was surprised to find he actually had nice handwriting. She expected to be blocky and bold but here it was in nice cursive with an elegant appeal. She read it over and nodded. "Yes, that's much better. I think you just tried to put all your information as quickly as possible down on paper and didn't really take your time. You have to slow down and write it like someone is going to read it and you want them to enjoy it. Like a book."

"Huh...that makes sense," Goten said smiling.

Ellie locked eyes with him at that moment and seeing his smile stopped a moment. Maybe Jillian was on to something he was kind of cute in a jock kind of way with his spiky wild hair, sharp features, and that childish smile. He was working and taking this seriously so far maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Also, think of it like this. You're writing about a person, a place, and an event in history that is of importance. If you write like you don't care you're offending that person. How would you feel if someone wrote about you and something important you did that became history and you half-assed it? I think that would tick me off." Ellie said raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

Goten was enamored by her words as she spoke. It was so weird how when Ellie explained it made so much more sense. He never thought of history like this. He was thinking about it in a whole new way. As she explained the last part to him as if someone was going to write about him and they messed it up he laughed outright. She was pretty feisty in her own right.

"Yeah, that would irritate me." He agreed

"No doubt. You're perfection sullied." Ellie said finding herself teasing him.

He cocked his head to the side slightly realising she was teasing him. Her reactions to him all day had been annoyance and anger this was new.

"Hey. Perfection is hard to master!" he said faking being offended

"Oh, I bet. Anyways let's continue. We'll break down your paper today and work on something else next time. Your homework is going to be to take good notes and come up with a timeline of our tests. The good thing is I'll be able to study at the same time for history by helping you." Ellie said finally admitting she was actually killing two birds with one stone.

"Ha! See there is a bright side to this other than being a wonderful human being," Goten said

"Sure. Don't get too ahead of yourself there." She said smirking and continued on with their lesson.


End file.
